


The One Who Will Reign Over One Million Kings

by DrJay30_exe



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Demigods, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJay30_exe/pseuds/DrJay30_exe
Summary: Asia(Highschool DXD) x Fem!MillionArthur!OC.





	1. Chapter 1

Grace Nox sat up in bed and stretched her arms out and yawning. She reached over to her nightstand for her glasses and got out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her long, waist blonde hair was a mess and her sapphire eyes were clouded with sleep behind her gold-framed glasses.

After brushing her teeth and taking care of business she put on her uniform. Today was her first day at Kuoh Academy. She had just moved to Japan from England alongside her family five days prior. She stared at herself in the mirror and smirked at how good she looked. She went over to her nightstand and pulled some eye drops from the drawer. After applying them and readjusting her glasses she looked in the mirror again and saw them working their magic as magic runes lined her irises and and faded away.

After tying her hair into a braid she left her room and noticed that no one else had woken up yet, so she went down to make breakfast. Deciding to eat lightly, she settle for a piece of toast and left the house.

...

As she walked around towards her school she put in her earphones and started listening to some music. Even behind her glasses she could still see the magic auras around town. When she looked in the direction of her school she saw several coloured a deep red and some colored a cool blue.

She stopped paying attention when she bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground.

Grace saw that it was a girl and helped her up. She had long black hair, and wore a red uniform. Grace's eyes however saw what she truly was. She saw a deep purple aura and large black wings. A Fallen Angel.

The girl started apologizing and but Grace told her that it was fine. Then she did something completely unexpected.

"Um...My name is Yuma. This might sound a bit crazy but..."

The girl bowed.

"Please go out with me!"

Grace stared dumbfounded. She was being asked out by a fallen angel, and a cute one too. She knew that this had to be a trap, but she decided to play along for now and smiled.

"Of course. Would after school be fine?" She asked.

The Fallen Angel's eyes widened and Grace had to stop herself from smirking.

_She's_ _probably thinking 'Wow, what kind of idiot is this?'_

"Y-yes! That's will be perfect. I'll meet you here"

Yuma pulled her into a hug which Grace gladly returned and then rushed off to her school.

Grace stood there chuckling to herself.

_This should be very fun._

...

Grace arrived at school just in time for her sisters and their families attendants to show up.

"Hey sis, where were you?" Asked her eldest sister Erika, a blonde with striking purple eyes and stood just slightly taller than Grace.

"Oh y'know just took a stroll around town. Got myself a date."

"Hmph so that's why you left early? To find some floozy? How uncouth?" Said a small blue haired girl.

Grace smiled at her attendant and pulled her into a hug.

"Aww Astra, you dont have to be jealous, there's more than enough of me to go around."

Astra blushed and started hitting Grace in the chest.

"Sh-shut up you dummy!"

"Big sis!"

Grace and Astra were knocked down by a mass strawberry blonde hair.

"Why'd you leave without me?!" Said Grace's younger sister Abigail, her crimson eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I just wanted to make sure that the town was safe for my baby sis." She said petting Abigail's hair causing her to smile.

The bell rang so the siblings and their attendants headed to their respective classes.

...

"Alright everyone, we have two new transfer students today. Please come in."

Grace and Astra walked in front if the class and wrote their names on the board.

"Hello everyone, my name is Grace Nox and this is my attendant Astra Valentina. We have just transferred here from England."

There were mumbles from the students. She saw some of the boys leering at her and Astra and sent them a glare. She saw a boy with brown hair and an incredible aura around him. He was a Devil, but he was also something else. She focused her eyes and saw a beast.

_The Red Dragon Emperor._

She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

_Oh man, I really wasn't expecting this_ _to_ _happen._

Deciding to play a bit, she released a bit of her power. Astra felt it and sent a glare her way. She saw some of the students struggle to breathe, and the Red Dragon Emperor looked like he was about to pass out. She frowned.

_Disappointing_.

They took their seats and the teacher began the lesson.

...

The day was uneventful and she constantly felt the Red Dragon Emperor, among some other people, staring at her.

When she had lunch with her sisters, she saw some blonde boy looking at her.

During art class, a girl with black hair and what could only be described as crazy eyes refused to take her eyes off of her. When Grace looked at her, she looked to be a hybrid of a Devil and a Fallen Angel. The resulting aura was admittedly quite beautiful.

And then at her last period a short girl with white hair was also staring at her. From her aura Grace could see that she was a Nekomata. And her aura shared a resemblance to a particularly annoying one.

She knew they were all Devils from the same peerage and that they probably noticed her power.

...

As she and her siblings left for home, the blonde boy stopped her.

"Hi, my name is Kiba Yuuto and I was wondering if you'd like to join the Occult Research Club?" He smiled as if it would help with convincing her.

Grace had to use all of her concentration not to sneer at him. She was kind of tired of them after today, well maybe not the cute silver haired one, but she didn't have the patience to deal with this one. She plastered on her falest smile.

"Sorry, I'm really busy right now and not in the mood to join any clubs."

_Especially ones run by filthy bottom feeders._

His smile didn't waver.

"That's a shame, but the offer is always open."

And with that he walked away.

"What's with the crazy amount if Devils at this school." Asked Erika.

"Seriously, I had to go by the student councils office and every member was a devil. Looks like the school's run by them."

"Hmm, well I guess we'll find out soon enough. In the mean time, I have a date with a Fallen Angel to get to."

"W-wait date with a what?!" Yelled Astra.

"I'll tell you later bye!!" She yelled as she ran towards town.

...

Yuma was waiting for her by the bridge where they had met earlier. She felt the silver-haired Devil following her the entire way here.

...

They went to the shopping district, took photos and did all sorts of couple stuff. When the sun started going down they stopped by a fountain and Yuma turned to grace smiling shyly.

"Grace, I really had fun with you today. I know this is really sudden but can you do something for me?"

Grace smiled at her.

"Anything."

Yuma's shy smile turned into a menacing grin.

"Can you die for me?"

Grace's smile grew wider.

"Only if you do it first."

She caught the pink spear of light that Yuma tried to stab her with and crushed it with her bare hands.

"No! That's impossible!"

Grace started to laugh and let her power flow off of her, the air around her shimmering with a golden colour and an aura became visible around her. The air filled with the smell of roses and olives.

The Fallen Angel started backing away.

"Come on sweety, why don't you show me what you really are."

Yuma swallowed thickly before being enveloped in a bright light. Her clothes transformed from her school uniform into some sort of bondage outfit, and large black wings sprouted from her back.

"My, my, aren't you a sexy one? Might I get a name my lady?"

Seeing Grace unfazed unnerved the Fallen Angel and caused her to falter for a second. Regaining her confidence, the Fallen Angel straightened her back and answered.

"My name is Raynare."

"Quite dramatic, I like it. Now, are you going to start this dance or should I."

Her eyes flashed gold and Raynare felt something tighten around the base of her wings and cut through.

She fell to the ground with a yell of pain. Around her she saw golden strings shining, originating from Grace's aura.

Raynare launched several spears at her and the string merely contracted and crushed all of the spears.

"My turn."

Grace lifted her hand and the glowing air seemed to hum and converge around it. It grew brighter and solidified into the shape of a sword. As the light faded, Grace held a golden sword and flowers seemed float around her.

Raynare forced her wings to grow back and charged at Grace. She summoned a light spear and swung in a downward arc. She couldn't even see her move before her spear was shattered and she was flung backwards.

Grace's blue eyes were now golden and a wide grin stretched across her face.

Raynare turned around and started to fly away but Grace wasn't going to let her get away so easily. She aimed her sword at Raynare and thorned vines shot from it and wrapped around Raynare, pulling her towards the blonde.

"Y'know, it's rude to just skip out without saying goodbye."

A bright light enveloped Raynare and she disappeared leaving behind empty vines.

Grace sighed in disappointment as she saw Raynare disappear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, lowering her power and causing her sword and the vines to disappear. When she opened her eyes they had returned to a cool blue.

"Aww man, I wanted to play a little more."

Behind her a bright red light erupted and she saw someone with long red hair stepping out.

"Hello, My name is Rias Gremory and I--"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Grace wasn't injured.

"Aww you're late. I thought the cat-girl would have brought you earlier. I mean, it's not like you were expecting me to die right." She said knowing exactly what the crimson haired Devils plan was.

Grace got up in Rias' face and smirked at her.

"I would love to stay but I really need to get home."

She pressed her lips to Rias' and then started making her way to her house.

"W-wait." Rias tried to stop Grace and fighting off the blush that threatened to over take her face, but the wind picked up and Grace's image seemed to disappear.

"See you at school, Princess of Ruin."

And so, Grace disappeared with a final thought.

_Hmm. This place is really_ _gonna_ _be interesting._

...

Grace Nox was a tough person. When she was six years old and got her attendant, she got the toughest attendant ever, but she didn't back down, she felt no fear.

When she was training with Erika, her greatest opponent, she felt no fear.

When she faced down Devils and Fallen Angels, she felt no fear.

But there was always one thing, one person that could turn Grace from a confident badass, to a whimpering child...

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

_Her mother._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nox matriarch has a talk with her middle daughter and they deal with the aftermath.

SMACK!

"Leaving without your attendant!"

SMACK!

"Going out with a Fallen Angel!"

SMACK!

"Using your powers in class!!"

The Nox family sat in their living room. Erika, the eldest daughter, covered her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle her laughter. Abigail, the youngest daughter, covered her eyes to block out the visual that was occurring. Grace, the middle daughter, was currently being smacked around the room by her mother, Velvet Nox.

"C'mon mom! Everything worked out right, so can you lay off in the smacking?!"

"Worked out? Worked out?!"

Oh shit.

"Tell me, did you kill the Fallen Angel?"

"Well not exactly..."

"Okay then did you wipe the memory of that Devil that showed up?"

Grace began shrinking back against the wall as her mothers presence loomed over her.

"Umm...no?"

"The explain to me, how exactly has everything been sorted out?!"

SMACK!

"Now we are going to have to speed up our plans."

The Nox matriarch said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tomorrow the three of you, along with your attendants will go to that Devils club after school and clean up this mess. Now get over here."

Grace moved towards her mother who placed a hand on her head. She felt energy flow to her and the places where she'd been hit started healing.

"So how was you first day at school?"

"It was pretty boring but we were definitely the centre of attention."

The Nox family, attendants included, went to the dining room and enjoyed dinner while chatting away, before retiring to their rooms for the night.

...

The next day saw the Nox siblings, accompanied by their attendants, making their way to the Occult Reasearch Club's building. Erika was busy playing games on her phone, her attendant, Aridana steering her in the right directions. 

Abigail was clinging to the neck of her attendant, Lucille, while singing a song.

Grace on the other hand was suffering at the hands of her attendant Astra, who was currently dragging her by the ear.

"Do I really have to go?" Said the blonde.

"You're the one who got us into this mess in the first place, so just shut up and deal with it." Replied an annoyed Astra, causing Grace to groan.

The ORC club building soon came into view. Grace looked up and focused her eyes. The building started to glow with a red aura.

"Yep, this is definitely the right place alright."

The Nox family arrived at the front door and knocked.

The blonde boy from the previous day opened the door and looked surprised before the same smile slipped back onto his face. 

"Oh, I see you reconsidered the offer."

A frown made it's way onto Grace's face.

"Actually, we're just here to talk to the club president, do you mind calling her for us."

...

Kiba led them into the clubhouse and they sat down on one of the couches.

After about five minutes, Rias stepped out in only a bath robe, covered in droplets of water, and took her seat behind a large desk.

"Pardon my appearance, I just got out of the shower. Your visit was really a surprise."

"Yes well, we didnt really have a choice in the matter. We are here on rather important business."

Grace wore a mask if indifference, although her eyes were subtly ogling Rias' glistening body, scantily hidden behind the robe.

"And what, may I ask, is this business?"

Grace looked around and the others and saw that noone was going to answer. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Rias.

"Rias Gremory, we would like to cordially invite you and your peerage to my coronation, two months from now." 

Rias' eyes widened at this before she regained her composure.

"Thank you for the invitation. We will certainly be in attendance. But may you allow me one question?"

The middle Nox child narrowed her eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"What are you?"

"You don't need to know that yet."

"I'm afraid I can't attend the coronation of someone I don't know."

Grace let out a breath.

"I'm sorry for the way I made it sound, but if you want to know what I am, you'll need to attend the coronation."

Rias nodded slowly before lifting her her hand and firing a blast of dark energy at Grace.

Faster than anyone could react, a golden blade was pressed against Rias' neck.

Grace's siblings weren't paying attention to the conflict.

Astra just sighed.

Rias looked utterly terrified and Kiba was staring at the sword with wide eyes before drawing his own weapon.

"This is the only time that I'll warn you. Attack me or my family again and I'll make sure you regret it."

Grace felt a minor presence of killing intent next to her.

She turned to look at Kiba who matched her gaze with a murderous look.

"That sword. That's a holy sword. Where did you get it?!"

She merely sighed before adjusting her arm and hitting Kiba through a wall.

"I guess I need to teach you all some respect today. Class is in session so you best listen up." 

And with that she stepped outside towards the swordsman.

Kiba stood up shakily and pointed his sword at Grace.

"This isn't over. I'll make you tell me where you got that sword from!"

He charged forward but was quickly flung back into a tree. He tried to stand again and noticed that his sword was snapped in half.

Grace finally took a step towards him.

Then another.

And another.

Her power leaking out with each step she took. All the while her eyes were locked on Kiba's, who was now shivering in fear, his brow covered in sweat.

"There is a lack of words for how gravelly you have fucked up today."

Attacking me, after not only stalking me on my first day in this Devil infested town, but also leaving me to fight a Fallen Angel. I'm assuming you and your 'King' thought that I wouldn't be able to handle her and would then be left with no choice but to accept her help." 

Grace grabbed Kiba by his throat and held him up against the tree, pointing her sword at his eye.

"Well now I'm gonna show you what I showed her. I am not someone that you mess with."

Before she could stab him she was attacked from above and from her left by lightning and a bolt of red energy.

She felt Kiba slip from her grasp.

During the fight Issei and Akeno had arrived to help their ally.

When the dust settle she stood there with nary a scratch. Except for one thing.

Her glasses were broken.

The temperature in the area seemed to drop drastically.

Grace slowly turned her head towards the new arrivals where they were guarding their friend.

Her eyes were no longer blue. They were cold empty sockets. Like black void that seemed to drain the life out anything within its gaze.

"You filthy little shits."

She took a step towards them and the ground gave way as a powerful wave of energy launched towards them.

"We came her to talk, but it seems you can only respond to violence. So I'm going to make my message very clear to you."

She lifted her arm and her aura became visible. The sheer weight of her power started to tear apart the terrain. It started concentrating itself into a sword.

A small blonde ran out and spread her arms out in defense of her friends. 

"PLEASE STOP THIS!"

Asia stood with shaking knees, her body barely able to withstand the pressure.

A part of Grace wanted to stop the attack and not harm the girl but that part was not currently in control.

"Get out of my way. Little girl."

And her sword began a down ward arc.

The members of her family finally decided to step in. Abigail had her arms wrapped around Grace's waist while Erika had one hand clutching the arm with the blade with the other held a rapier to Grace's throat. They were held inside a magic circle which was being maintained by the attendants.

"Shh. Calm down now little sister."

Grace's sword started disappearing and Erika loosened her grip. Grace's eyes started closing. Abigail pulled out a new pair of glasses and placed them on Grace's head. 

Grace groggily opened her eyes, which had returned to their normal sapphire hue, before groan and closing them again.

"Aridana, Astra, Lucille, prepare a portal. We're heading home."

She turned towards Rias who had gone towards the members of her peerage after the siblings had stepped in.

"Do not worry Rias Gremory. We will not forget what happened here today."

Her cheerful smile was engulfed in light before the Nox family and their attendants disappeared.

Those left behind were plagued by only one question.

'What the hell are they?'


End file.
